Thundercats 2011 version story
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: Summary inside the story. Soul Sever x OC


Thundercats 2011 version story

Summary: What if Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro and Flicker weren't the only ones, who went to retrieve the Book of Omens from Soul Sever, what if there was a fifth person and if it was Lion-O's twin sister and she's from another world? Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa/Alina Rebecca Luna Star/Night Shadow, who had been a fan of the Thundercats when she was 15 years old, a fanfiction author and an actual author from our world, who had lost everything to her and also her family, after her friends left, she confronts with Soul Sever and they talked about their loses and a new relationship began to form between them. Soul Sever x OC

Note: This is after the episode of the same name and one thing, the character Soul Sever is voiced by Jeffrey Combs, who is the star of the Re-Animator movie franchise and this is my first Thundercats fanfiction story.

Alina Rebecca Luna Star/Night Shadow (Gabriela Delgado) was watching Soul Sever grieving with sorrow for losing the souls of his family while he holds Flicker in his hands without being seen by him and in silence, she didn't left with the others to leave him grieve in peace, it was a clone she left for them, the reason she didn't left with the others is because she understands how he feels, back in homeworld the place where she came from before she got transported here.

She lost her granddad and her best friend to death (it's a true story, those two deaths are true), she still carried that pain for years that caused her to change much and she didn't recover from their deaths, but she was be able to move on but she still grieves their deaths inside her, sometimes she wished to revive them so she won't she had to suffer the pain anymore, but she knew that was impossible to do it, so she has that pain inside her and decided to move on with her life.

After their deaths and moving on with her life, in her adulthood, she lost everything, her family, her friends from the past, her friends at work, her husband, her two kids, etc., then she was killed by a thug when she left from work, then she was met by their god, he told her that he could resurrect her back to life but with a new life and another world.

He asked her if she wants to retain her old memories when she was already revived, she accepted it was best to keep her old memories and also her stuff she had, then he told her she was going to change her name since she was going to another world, she decided the name Alina Rebecca Luna Star, he accepted the name and transported her to this world and changed her appearance, when she got transported she saw herself as a kid again but with another appearance, she looked like as a female version of her brother Lion-O, she met him and the others most importantly she started her new life with them.

Alina saw Flicker restart before her very different colored eyes with him watching in interest also herself got interested, she lifted her glasses to the bridge of her nose to get a closer look, she remembered when she watched the episode a couple of times back where she came from, when she first watched the episode, she saw she wasn't the only one, he also lost his family to the plague, she also wished that she could be there and comfort him, for her she feels sorry for him, they shared the same pain and they are like kindred spirits who lost everything in their lives and most importantly something special to them.

Alina let out a sneeze, the place that she was hiding the stuff that he had been a bit dusty; she had a pretty good guess he didn't cleaned them before he could use them for his experiments, she saw him react immediately trying to find the source of the sneeze, even though she's using her invisibility powers without being seen by her enemies, she knew that he has heat vision because of his cyborg state and he was be able to see Tygra steal the book, she saw his eyes turn from green to red so he could detect her heat signature, she knew she has to come out before he could detect it, she took a deep breath and said

"I'll come out, you don't have to use it to find my heat signature, more importantly I mean you no harm," Alina said to Soul Sever while she come out of her hiding place, walked up towards him and vanishing her invisibility powers to make herself appear in front of him, he saw her appeared in front of him while turning his eyes back to green, his eyes widen in shock when he saw her, she was the female cat who he saw with her companions to retrieve the book from him.

She is a female version of her twin brother Lion-O (2011 version), she is a cat with a slender, smooth, athletic and strong build with a cream and gold colored fur, expect that she has a beautiful brown hair that reached down to her legs, mostly straight but with some cascading curls over her shoulders and way down to her legs (similar as Yuri Egin from Blue Exorcist) with pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights, she has two different colored eyes, her right eye was brown and her left eye was sapphire blue, pointed ears, small elongated fangs and a striped face.

Her attire is same as Lion-O, expect she has a pink fuchsia armor on her shoulders, torso, and hips, with black pants that needed to be held up by a large belt, and silver shin guards that also cover and protect her knees, black fingerless gloves, a crescent moon necklace, a black headband on her hair, a golden bracelet with a moon, peace, heart, cherry blossom and stars charms in her right wrist, reading glasses, a moon and a star golden earrings, a sky blue bracelet on her left wrist and a sky blue and black striped bag around her right shoulder.

He thought she was beautiful; somehow he reminded her of his wife before her death, she had brown hair, but her hair was shoulder length, different colored eyes, crescent moon necklace, gold bracelet and earrings, there was something he saw in her when he first saw her even when he mention his family's death, he saw a tear of sadness and sorrow fall out of her right eye close to tearing up a little, she wiped it off before she could break down into tears, could it mean she also lost someone in her life and more importantly someone special to her

Flicker immediately saw Alina after sensing that it was the original instead of her clone; he flew to her side and sat on her left shoulder, he chirped in relief feeling glad that she was okay; she smiled at Flicker and said

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're okay too, Flicker," Alina said to Flicker with a smile, he looked at Alina and Flicker, even though she's tough and brave when she's in the battlefield when he saw her fight, but she seemed like a nice, kind and a polite person whenever she's not fighting, she tends to worry about her comrades who she consider like a family to her, she looked at him who was still looking at her, she read his thoughts for a while, they stayed silent for a moment without even once breaking eye contact until the silent was broken

"Why are you here?" the cyborg said to Alina confused, even though he made them clear that he wants to grieve in peace, it seemed that the one she left with them was a clone and the original stayed here to keep an eye on him, she seemed like a clever, smart and intelligent girl to leave a clone with them without them and even him noticing that.

"Like I said before, I mean you no harm and I have nothing against you, I just want to talk," Alina said to Sever with a sincere tone, he stayed silent while looking at her, he knew she was referring regarding of his family, he looked away from her while he crossed his arms.

"Look, I know you care about them and you wanted to revive them so they can be with you once again, but you can't stay grieving for their deaths forever," Alina continued as she saw him was beginning to tear up a little at the mention of his family, she really understands how he feels, because of her autism condition with Asperger syndrome, she can read that into a person, even understanding them, she heard him murmuring something that she couldn't catch that.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't quite catch that," Alina asked Sever confused in a serious tone

"How would you know?" Sever answered Alina's question in a quiet tone, he looked at her again, uncrossed his arms and started to clench his hands, she could tell it was from anger.

"How would you even know?!" Sever yelled at Alina but asking her at the same time, she didn't even flinched at his roar but stood up her ground

"It's because, you're not the only one who feels this way when someone loses something special to them and someone who understands you," Alina said to Sever with a calm face and tone

"I ask again, how would you even know? You don't know nothing about me and even you don't even understand how I feel, it's like you have never lost someone in your life before," Sever asked Alina again, making her lose her composure and said

"I do know everything about you! I do understand you and you're not the only one who feels this way and before coming here, I also lost everything in my life and everything special to me!" Alina said to Sever having totally lost her temper, making him look at her in shock but surprised at the same time, once she realized what she did, she clamped her hand to her mouth while cursing under her breath

"What?" Sever asked Alina confused, she took a deep breath once she felt her tears of sadness fall out of her different colored eyes.

"You're not the only one who lost a family, I also lost a family just like you, before coming here, my real name is Gabriela Delgado or Gaby for short, I'm an autism with Asperger syndrome, I'm an actual author and a fanfiction author, an actual author both here and from my homeworld, I'm from another world where here and everything isn't real, everything is fictional, I'm not even real in this world, maybe I'm real in this world now,

But if I'm out of here, I don't exist outside of this world, like I said before, you're not the only one who lost a family, I lost my granddad to death, he was sick at that time and died of stroke, he's my first relative to die, after the first four years of still carrying the pain, then I lost my best friend to death, she died in a car accident when she was 14 years old,

My second greatest pain in my life, I wanted to revive them so badly so I won't have to feel the pain anymore, but it's impossible to do that, since my world is everything normal not even fictional, I couldn't make that possible, I spent my years still carrying that pain inside me, I was be able to live a normal live, have a husband, kids and everything, then I lost them from a war back in my world, it broke out and attacked my country, I lost my job since the war broke in my country,

I lost my husband and kids by sickness and I lost my family and my friends they got killed in front of my own eyes, just when I was about to find refuge, a soldier caught me and brought me to interrogation, after I refused to answer, I was killed by the same soldier in cold blood, after I died, my god came to me, he decided to revive me,

But I was going to be in a different world to start a new life, I told him I want to keep my old memories since I'm going to be in a different world, I changed my name and I got transported here and I was be able to start a new life here with my friends who I considered like a family to me," Alina said to Sever while she used her powers to show him her memories back in her homeworld as proof to prove that she isn't lying to him, he was silent after she explained the whole thing, he saw her memories back where she came from, she wasn't lying to him, she was telling him the truth and nothing but the truth, he felt really stupid for shouting at the cute, adorable, attractive, strong, slender but a beautiful female cat before him, he looked down at the floor and sighed quietly

"I'm sorry for shouting at you; I didn't know you felt the same way as I am," Sever apologized to Alina still feeling stupid, she kindly smiled at him and puts her hand on his shoulder

"Hey, it's okay, I get shouted at a few times if I did something wrong, you just didn't know I also lost a family," Alina said to Sever accepting his apology with a kind smile

"Also, just before your family's souls left, they spoke to me while I was fighting," Alina added to Sever still with a smile, making him look at her in shock but surprised at the same time.

"They spoke to you?! What did they say?" Sever asked Alina while taking her hands in his, hoping that he heard her right, she smiled some more and started to explain

"Your wife said that you shouldn't keep grieving like this for the rest of your life and move on with your life and she saw that you already took interest in me once she noticed that I also lost a family back in my homeworld, she told me to look out for you and to tell you that she'll always love you and she said to me that I reminded you of her in a sort of way, even though she's already dead and didn't mind that I take her place, even your kids told me that I'll be a great companion for you and they didn't mind if I replacing her at all and to tell you that they'll always love you, even though they're already dead," Alina said to Sever still with a smile, he began to tear up, his wife said all those things to her including his children said those things to her, he wipes them off his face and he smiled for the first time in years, a real smile.

"You know, she's absolutely right, you reminded me of her in a sort of way, when I first saw you," Sever said to Alina with a smile on his face possibly a light blush came to him while he put a hand to her furry cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb, making her blush a little and leaned into his touch still with a smile on her face, her fur was so soft and warm in his hand, he had a pretty good guess that she keep herself warm from the cold.

"You want to go somewhere peaceful? I know a place where we can go," Alina asked Sever still with a kind smile, he nodded at her kind request, he hasn't left this place in years, his hand left her furry cheek, and she dug something in her bag and pulled out a beautiful sky blue cloak and puts it on around her body and puts on the hoodie (her cloak is same as Raven from Teen Titans) and they left.

*Gabriela Delgado's/Alina Rebecca Luna Star's/Night Shadow's secret spot*

They were already at Alina's secret spot; her secret spot was a tall cherry blossom tree, in the field, they were filled with lots of green grass and filled with lots of flowers of different colors and there was lake standing a few feet away by the tree, she puts her hoodie down to reveal her face and she sat down beside the tree with her legs crossed with him sitting next to her also with his legs crossed.

"Why did you wear a cloak?" Sever asked Alina after the moments of silence, making her look at him confused

"What do you mean?" Alina asked confused while she tilted her head to one side

"I mean, it's like no one won't ever know you're with me," Sever explained to Alina

"I know that, Sever, but, if my friends saw me with you, they'll just think that I'm betraying them and they'll stop being my friend and I'll feel lonely once again, like so many years ago and I don't want to risk that," Alina answered Sever's question along with a shrug, he nodded in understanding, no wonder he saw her put her cloak on before they left, then he asked her another question

"What do you use to look like before you came here?" Sever asked Alina again, making her blush in embarrassment with a shy smile, she stands up and changed her appearance with her magic, after the light faded, he saw what she looked like, she was a beautiful human girl, she retains her beautiful brown hair with its pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights still reaching down to her legs, her black fingerless gloves, her glasses, her bracelet and her crescent moon necklace, expect she wasn't wearing her black headband, she has the most beautiful brown eyes, perfect plump lips, she had a wristwatch in her left wrist, she was wearing a short sleeved sky blue shirt with a black vest over the shirt, a black mini skirt with thigh length black shorts underneath the skirt, knee length black boots, a ring in her right index finger and with a brown pouch around her waist.

He was speechless when he saw her human form; her human form was majestically beautiful in his aspect sight of it, she blushed when he looked at her human form, she missed her form in years and without using her ability to change it by her willpower.

"So what do you think?" Alina asked Sever still with a shy smile and with her blush still there as she walked up back towards him.

"It's beautiful," Sever answered Alina already admired her human form, making her blush some more, then she saw him do something unexpected, she saw him stood up from his sitting position and walked up towards her, he wrapped his arms around her and without thinking, he kissed her plump lips, making her mewled into the sweet kiss, leans into him and she returns it while she wrapped her arms around his neck, they don't know how long they were kissing, until their kiss expired to get some air, once he saw that he had his arms around her, he unwrapped them and pulled away, she saw him blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, you're just so beautiful that I couldn't help but do that to you," Sever apologized to Alina clearly embarrassed at what he did just now, but she just smiled at him, took a few steps towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to apologize, and I truly love the kiss," Alina said to the embarrassed Sever with a smile on her lovely face

"You loved it?" Sever asked Alina, hoping he heard her right; she still has her smile and gently peck his lips

"Does that answer your question, Sever?" Alina asked Sever with a teasing tone, making him smile at her and he kissed her again, officially becoming a couple for the rest of their lives.


End file.
